Thoughts
by ToxicGalaxy
Summary: Padme and Anakin's thoughts during and after ROTS. R&R, please. Please, no flames? [ONESHOT]


0-0

_Notice me, take my hand _

_Why are we strangers when _

_Our love is strong _

_Why carry on without me _

0-0

**Anakin's POV:**

I had loved her more than anyone could possibly comprehend. I had told her we could rule the galexy together. It was the only way to go. Why should we be apart if it is so easy to be together? Why suffer the pain of being away from the one you love when it isn't neccessary? Why go on miserable when you could be happy, and have the power some only dream of?

**Padme's POV:**

Why couldn't he see what was wrong? Was the dark side so thick and powerful that it could blind the one man she had ever loved to the point where that man no longer existed? Why couldn't he just have come along with me to Naboo to raise our family in peace...why couldn't he have been apart of our future. We loved each other more than anyone could ever understand...it was a fairytale romance...but unfortunatly the prince turned into the frog, instead of vice versa. Why should we be apart if it is so easy to be together? Why suffer the pain of being away from the one you love when it isn't neccessary? Why go on miserable when you could be happy, and why would he choose the power of the dark side over his only love?

0-0

_Everytime I try to fly, I fall _

_Without my wings, I feel so small _

_I guess I need you, baby _

_And everytime I see you in my dreams _

_I see your face, it's haunting me _

_I guess I need you, baby _

0-0

**Anakin's POV:**

Everytime I tried to do the right thing, people took it the wrong way and said I had failed. For some reason I am uncapable of doing what needs to be done. The only person who ever really believed in me, the only one who ever truley loved me besides my mother left me..._betrayed_ me. Now that Padme is gone...I feel like nothing matters. My life is insignificant. There is no point. The only thing left for me is the dream of becoming the most powerful of all. But even in the glory of that, it will never feel right because the one I love, the one I was destined to be with, will not be there to congradulate me. I guess I lived for Padme...I guess I _needed_ her. Now when I sleep at night, all I see are the images of you struggling for air...the air that I was depriving you of...It haunts me to the point where I wish my life support would just stop...so I could be free of the torment that I go through everytime I think of the fact that I killed you. I need you more than anything, Padme.

**Padme's POV:**

I always succeeded at what I went after. I always won the battle. I always was able to keep my head up and be proud of who I am. But now that I lost the one person in my life that kept me going...the one person who kept me grounded...now that Anakin is gone forever, I am lost. I don't have the strength to go on...I don't have a point in life. Sure, the children are here, but me staying here is dangerous. He will know I am alive, he will hunt me down, along with the children. I can't let him turn them...I can't let the dark side take all of the Skywalkers. Luke and Leia will have to bring back the pride that should be attached to the name Skywalker. After all...Anakin was the "Chosen One". Everytime I think of that, I think of our time spent on Tatooine with Qui-Gon-Jinn. He had been so hopefull that Ani would restore balence to the Force...that he would bring the ultimate peace to the galexy...instead he only brought pain and suffering...The face of that young, innocent boy, and the face of that handsome, loving man that became my husband and the father of my children, haunts me all the time. It haunts me to the point where I wish your dreams of my death would come true...so I could be free of the torment that I go through everytime I think of the fact that you are gone. I need you more than anything, Anakin.

0-0

_I make believe that you are here _

_It's the only way I see clear _

_What have I done _

_You seem to move on easy _

0-0

**Anakin's POV:**

On a good day, I can almost sense your presence. It calms me...after all this time, your presence is still soothing and comforting to me. On those days I can close my eyes and I can relive the few moments of pure bliss we were given as man and wife. On these days I lovk myself within my room, putting a signal out to all 'employees' to stay away. These are the only days I can still feel the seed of myself grow within me. It is the only way I can make it though this life. I am so different from the man you fell in love with, and I know that I am not better for it. What have I done...why did I do this? Palpatine said it would save you...but yet you are dead...What did I do to deserve the life I have been dealt? I grew up a slave, I was torn between my emotions and duties...I lost the only family I knew...and then, then there was you. The light in my life, the only thing that kept me going. And now...now you are gone. It was so easy for you. You got out of this hell. You were able to escape. You were the lucky one. I have to stay here and remember everything that happend. You just dropped me and ran away. You are dead...the woman I love is dead. And I will never be able to hold you, feel your warmth, or hear your voice say I love you again. Why did you do this to me?

**Padme's POV:**

At first, I could pretend everything was ok. I sat and closed my eyes and pretended that when I opened them you would be there. You weren't. You never will be. The only way I made it as long as I did was because of love blinding me to reality. What have I done? Maybe I should have went with you? Maybe...maybe I could have brought you back? No. I know how absurd that is. You just dropped me and ran away. You are dead...the man I love is dead. And I will never be able to hold you, feel your warmth, or hear your voice say I love you again. Why did you do this to me?

0-0

_At night I pray _

_That soon your face will fade away _

0-0

**Anakin's POV:**

I can't get your face out of my mind. Again, you are within my soul-tormenting me. You seem to have a knack for that. I wish you could hear me...I wish you were alive to know my pain...my regret. Maybe someday I can forget the past...forget the love that burns within me for you. I wish I could make your image fade away...I wish I could stop the pain. I wish I could be free.

**Padme's POV:**

Even now I am free from the physical grasp of your terror...I still feel it. Death does not protect me from the things I went through while I was alive. I still cry myself to sleep everynight. I am trapped between life and death...they tell me I have to wait...that the other half of me isn't dead yet...they tell me I have to wait for the other half of my soul to join me before I can go to eternal resting. They say I have to wait for you. I kow there is still good within you, my love. I know deep within that cold black armor that I see they have confined you in, there is the heart of Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight. The Chosen One. Father to Luke and Leia. Husband to Padme. Brother of Obi-Wan Kenobi. We all love you...we always will.

They said that if I can let you go, I can be free. As of right now, that is impossible. I am still too closely binded to you though our love. But, if I am lucky, maybe someday I can forget the past...forget the love that burns within me for you. I wish I could make your image fade away...I wish I could stop the pain. I wish I could be free.

o-----------o

Yea, this was kinda weird. It is during the movie, and afterward. It is just kind of a jumble of the feelings they had during and after the movie...they are thinking over their lives.

I know this kinda stinks...but I am bored and can't sleep at 4:30 in the morning, so...yea.

Please, no flames.

Oh, I don't own Star Wars, or Everytime by Britney Spears

(Some lines of the song were cut out so it fit with the story better)

Thanks for reading!

o-----------o


End file.
